Train Ride
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Oneshot. In which Kikyo meets an annoying man on a train. Features Tonpa, yet there are no Character slots for him.


A/N: Kyaaa! So many reviews! I guess I can keep popping these out until the first page says nothing but my username. Though I wanted to make this a crack pairing, I couldn't do it.

By the 600 word count I just decided to keep it platonic and make this a pointless one shot since Kikyo would be best paired with someone Troupe or higher ranked strength. Ach! I shoulda did Hisoka!

Poll is still on my page and 0 votes so far… come on. Don't let me lose motivation.

Train Ride

Kikyo Zoaldyek smoothed the bottom of her long kimono as she sat within a small booth on a train. It wasn't anything special, just a room with velvet, cushioned seating and racks for luggage above. Her target was set to appear at the next stop mid-day, so she decided to simply wait until then. Her tight obi forced her to sit straight as she let her cybernetic eye scan over the scenery outside the large window. The sun was just peaking over the horizon as the train was beginning to move once more.

Not expecting a traveling companion, she turned as a plump, older man stepped inside and placed a hand behind his head shyly.

"Ah, wasn't expecting anyone in this cart. Do you mind if I sit here miss?"

There was no harm in it. If he caused any problems then she'd just kill him.

"No, it's fine."

The man smiled brightly and placed his single bag next to him, sitting down.

"Thanks. Never thought I'd even get an answer from a lady like yourself. Oh, where are my manners? The name's Tonpa. Pleased to meet you miss."

Kikyo's visor vision scanned him briefly then back to the window. She had no time for urchins like this. All she had to do was wait. Tonpa shrugged at her silence then stared out the window as well. They remained in that state until the sky was nearly a complete blue, the dregs of violets and navy nearly gone. From time to time, the man would glance at her, but remained silent.

"Ya know miss, I really don't like sunrises that much. But sunsets... To see something so big fall after its long journey across the sky is just something." Tonpa said after a while.

Kikyo didn't respond.

"Life is like that sometimes. Do big things, get into long relationships with all kinds of people, but in the end it's gonna end. If that makes any sense." He chuckled and turned his eyes to Kikyo. "You look like you've lost something important."

The red LCD light of Kikyo's visor didn't turn his way, but her attention was on him for the moment.

"I may not be able to see your eyes, but you look like someone who's been feeling a bit empty. Husband?"

Kikyo mentally rolled her eyes.

"What would you know urchin?" she hissed.

Tonpa raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, I'm just trying to start a conversation. Doesn't feel right traveling and not meeting new people." He shrugged and stood. "I suppose I'll be right back then."

Kikyo resumed devoting her attention back to the window.

_Husband._

What would some commoner like him know about someone like Silva?

Minutes passed and the hours until the next destination seemed forever and a day away. The man was gone for some time until returning and taking his seat once more.

"Ah, such a nice train. Though I bet it's nothing compared to what Hunters can travel on. Took the exam last year and failed. Though I'll try again this year."

Kikyo's silence only seemed to fuel the man's need to talk even more. Just as she was about to get ready to snap his neck, he spoke again, only this time his words were intriguing.

"I can tell you're probably stronger than the average Hunter." Tonpa laughed. "Even stronger than me. After taking the exam for so long, I can tell who's got the best experience even if it's in a crowd of little kids. Though there was one who took me by surprise. Not to say you're like a kid, but you remind me of him."

"A child?" Kikyo asked, finally looking at the man as he leaned back and folded his arms above his head.

"Yep. Found out he was really from a family of assassins. Pretty scary for a brat with fluffy white hair. Ripped a man's heart clean out of his chest and complained about how sloppy it was! Can you believe that?"

"K-kill." Kikyo said to herself.

"Hold on. You know this kid?! I heard you say Kill, you mean Killua right?"

Static buzzed as Kikyo placed a hand to her cheek gently. "My baby boy, you still have bloodlust in you! Mother is so proud."

"Woah! You're Killua's mom?!" Tonpa looked as though he wanted to run, but wasn't sure. "Er…"

The woman paid him no mind as he grabbed his bag and bolted from the room.

"Oh Kill, you've gotten so cold and ruthless. Just like your father." Kikyo cooed.

In much higher spirits than before, she got rid of the target with a smile. Tonpa left the train soon after, not wanting to be within any sort of walking distance to the kimono clad woman.


End file.
